


hold back the river

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's supposed to be there in awhile, and Louis made sure to get them some alone time. It wouldn't have been the first time they would have gotten off in a cramped bathroom at a venue. But for what he's got planned for Liam this time, he needs more than the minutes it would take for them to grind against each other until they had both come in their pants.</p><p>The metallic plug is heavy in his hand, the jewelry on it pink and sparkly. It’s even prettier in real life than it was in the pictures, and Louis can’t wait to see Liam’s reaction to it. Even more, he can’t wait to see how it will look when he’s pushed it inside Liam.</p><p>Liam will love it, Louis is sure of it.</p><p>Placing it back in the velvety black box, he sets the toy on the bed. Now he can just wait. He’s been half-hard since he’s got to the hotel, the anticipation enough to make his body feel hot with need. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Louis buys Liam a jewerly butt plug, as a reward for being such a good boy for Louis. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	hold back the river

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> Shinywhimsy, this one is more for you than anyone else. It was you who talked to me about Liam with a jewelry butt plug, spurring this idea in the first place. It was just so lovely to think about, the fic I planned to be like two K now is almost five K. Ops! 
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be. This is a non-AU, kind of - just without girlfriends and stuff.

Their nightly Skype dates are necessary for Louis, without them he surely would miss Liam even more. Now, he gets to see Liam’s smile, directed solely at him, and hear his lovely voice when he’s telling Louis about his day.

 

It’s weird not living in each other pockets. Like they do on tour and when they write and record _their_ songs. Somehow it’s like Louis is so used having Liam there all the time, he’s not sure how to deal with not having him close.

 

At least, this way he gets to see Liam’s cheeks flushed pink, cock obviously hard in his soft sleep pants. He’s not touching himself, his hands tight fists in his lap.

 

Just like Louis told him _not_ to.

 

Liam moans softly when Louis lifts his hips to push his underwear down, his cock hard and leaking. Nothing about them seeing each other like this – Liam seeing Louis come on video every night – makes it any easier for Liam.

 

Louis knows he likes it, though. Likes the wait, and how good it feels when Louis, _finally_ , makes him come. They’ve never pushed it this far, though. Never made Liam wait as long as this time.

 

“You’ve not cheated, have you?” Louis asks, his voice wavering as he rubs his thumb over the slick head. “It’s must be tempting, rubbing one out in the shower.”

 

“No.” Liam sounds distracted, most of his focus on where Louis’ cockhead is pushing out of his hand as he drags it down, not holding back the loud moans.“You know I haven’t.”

 

"We both know you're a naughty boy sometimes," Louis teases, grinning wide when the flush on Liam's cheeks gets deeper. He's such a lovely shade of pink, bright and hot, and Louis wants to feel that skin underneath his fingertips.

 

"Just when you want me to," Liam says quietly, as if it's a secret. But it's not like Louis doesn't know what it does to Liam, those time he's been acting out, watching him closely the whole time.

 

Why he does it.

 

Liam on his knees, wide eyes shiny with something needy, waiting for Louis to decide what to do with him, how to punish him. It's one of the best things Louis knows of.

 

"You do like it when I spank you," Louis grins, pleased with the sound Liam lets out. Not unlike the choked-off groans he always makes that first slap on his arse, biting and rough. "Mind you, I'm not complaining. You're really nice to look, arse all hot and pink for me."

 

"Louis," Liam groans, squirming around in his comfy armchair. He's still smiling, his nose scrunched up.

 

"You've been such _good_ boy for me," Louis murmurs, thumb swiping away the glossy precome at the tip of his cock.

 

Liam leans closer to the cam, licking his lips as he nods. "I miss you so much."

 

Letting out a short laugh, Louis shakes his head at Liam. "You miss my cock, you mean."

 

He's so close he barely can speak, but he tries to last a bit longer for Liam, wanting to tease him for as long time as possible.

 

Though, it's impossible when Liam nods again, all eager and sweet. Fighting to keep his eyes open, just to see Liam's hips fucking up against nothing, Louis comes all over his own hand and stomach. He wants Liam to be there, kissing him through it and then working his way down until he can lick Louis clean. But this is almost as amazing, seeing Liam want him as much, but still being so good.

 

He shivers, stopping first when he starts getting too sensitive. Still having a hard time breathing, he wipes his hand on his joggers, still pushed half-way down his legs.

 

"Just a few more days now," Louis says, when his pulse has started to slow down, and his body feels soft and tired. "Then I'll take care of you."

 

Liam puts his hands underneath his legs, seeming restless. With so much pent up energy running through his body that Louis almost can taste it. "Can't wait.”

 

Louis is already counting down the minutes and hours in his head, but now he gets an idea how to make it even better for them both. “You know,” he says slowly. “You should have something, for being such a nice boy and not touching your pretty cock once.”

 

“But,” Liam says,“I wouldn't have done it if I didn’t _want_ to.”

 

Liam sounds stubborn, which makes Louis laugh and shake his head, feeling stupidly fond. But not even the tiredness in his body and the pouty frown on Liam's lips can make him let go of what he wanted to say.

 

"I know that, silly boy," Louis smirks, taking in how Liam goes tense as he waits for Louis to tell him what the new deal is. Louis pauses a bit longer, but then he adds, "I just want to buy you a gift, spoil you a little bit."

 

"Oh," Liam breathes out, smiling wide as he figures something out. "Something for you too, maybe?"

 

Louis shrugs, and doesn't even try to deny it.

 

– – –

 

The next morning, Louis grins when he opens the text Liam’s sent him. It’s a picture of Liam pouting, his lovely bottom lip swollen and pink from him chewing on it. Probably trying to distract himself from touching his cock.

 

‘ _misss you. want to suck you so much, makes me soo hard_ ’ the caption reads, and Louis has to press his hand flat against his cock, quickly chubbing up in his soft joggers.

 

It’s almost too good; he’s so close to give in and touch himself, knowing that Liam’s holding of for him. Instead, he goes to his favourite sex toy shop online, picking out the prettiest thing he can find for Liam. He did promise him something special for being such a good boy, doing what Louis asked him.

 

When he’s done, he pushes his hand inside his joggers, wrapping it around his fully hard cock. It doesn’t take much for him to come. Thoughts of the new sex toy and Liam’s sweet frown as he does his best not to come even once during their short break – not even when Louis talks to him about all the things he will do to him when they’re back together – making him come within minutes.

 

– – –

 

Liam's supposed to be there in awhile, and Louis made sure to get them some alone time. It wouldn't have been the first time they would have gotten off in a cramped bathroom at a venue. But for what he's got planned for Liam this time, he needs more than the minutes it would take for them to grind against each other until they had both come in their pants.

 

The metallic plug is heavy in his hand, the jewelry on it pink and sparkly. It’s even prettier in real life than it was in the pictures, and Louis can’t wait to see Liam’s reaction to it. Even more, he can’t wait to see how it will look when he’s pushed it inside Liam.

 

Liam will love it, Louis is sure of it.

 

Placing it back in the velvety black box, he sets the toy on the bed. Now he can just wait. He’s been half-hard since he’s got to the hotel, the anticipation enough to make his body feel hot with need.

 

He’s got the box in his hands when he hears the keycard in the lock, turning it over once more just to have something to do with his hands. Anything to keep him from thinking about how his cock strains in his tight pants, twitching when he thinks about Liam, sweet and perfect underneath him.

 

“Louis,” Liam murmurs happily, hurrying forward to drop down on the bed next to Louis. “Missed you.” He puts his arms around Louis, squeezing him tight from an awkward angle. The box is pressed between their bodies, the corners digging in hard.

 

"Well," Louis mumbles, pushing his nose against the warm skin of Liam's neck. Then he uses his free hand to pinch Liam, just below his ribs. "Not sure if I missed _you_ , to be honest."

 

Liam's body jolts, but pushes even closer to Louis instead of pulling away. He giggles, but sounds rougher than before, the sharp twist of Louis' fingertips enough to make him moan. "You're _so_ dumb.”

 

Working his hand up underneath Liam’s t-shirt, he splays his hand wide, low on Liam’s stomach. “You should be nice to me, Li,” he teases, moving his fingers in tiny circles. Liam shivers as he drags them a little bit lower, not stopping until it’s resting over the bulge of Liam’s cock, so hot and hard even through the layer of his jeans. “Might not get your gift otherwise.”

 

Liam pouts, head tipping forward onto Louis’ shoulder as Louis fits his hand tighter around Liam’s cock, rubbing along the outline. “But I’ve been so good for you.”

 

“You have,” Louis praises, voice soft. “I’m just teasing, you know that.”

 

Liam’s got his pink, shiny bottom lip between his teeth as he lifts his head, and his eyes are almost glazed over already. He looks so desperate, and Louis has barely touched him yet. Let alone showed him his present.

 

“You should open it.” Louis moves his hand from Liam’s lap, ignoring the small protesting sound Liam makes. The box has slipped off his lap at some point, so he pushes it closer to Liam, arching his eyebrows at him. As if to ask him what he’s bloody waiting for. “Go on then.”

 

Liam picks up the box, looking curious as he opens the lid. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat, when he notices the shiny plug, eyes almost fixated on the thing. “ _Oh_ ,” he mumbles, tracing the jewelry on the toy with careful fingers.

 

“I thought that you could wear it tonight,” Louis tells him, hand skimming up Liam’s thigh, stopping short of where his cock pushes against his jeans. “Have it hold you open after I’ve had my cock in you.”

 

Liam groans, nodding eagerly. “That sounds -” He stops and takes a shaky breath as Louis opens his jeans and slides his hand down the front of them, just feeling out the shape of Liam’s cock, familiar and so, _so_ lovely. “That sounds like a good plan.”

 

“All my plans are amazing,” Louis decides as he pushes Liam backwards on the bed, hands pulling at Liam’s clothes without care if they tear. The only thing that matters is that he _finally_ will get so see and feel Liam’s naked skin again.

 

“They are.”

 

Liam sounds so earnest that Louis has to kiss him, starting out softly, one small kiss after another. It doesn’t take long before they’re snogging for real, Liam’s tongue rubbing against his as Louis fucks his into Liam’s mouth.

 

Liam whines when Louis pulls away, arching his body to get closer to him when Louis sits up again.

 

“Need to get you naked, babe,” Louis tells him, placing the box with the butt plug where he put the lube, just next to the pillow. “Can’t have you come in your pants when you’ve waited so bloody long.”

 

Liam looks torn. Like he wouldn’t mind just to make a mess in his pants right then and there. If he just had Louis’ hands back on him. “It’s been _nice_ ,” he whispers, blushing a bright barbie pink colour. “You know I like it.”

 

Louis’ stomach feels warm, and he’s tempted just to fit himself along Liam body and never let him up again. Instead, he works on getting his jeans off, patting Liam’s hip softly as he lifts his hips for him. Liam’s soft and easy, sighing when Louis’ nails rake against his thighs. He’s pliant, doing just what Louis wants him to.

 

When he wants him to.

 

Sometimes Louis can’t believe his luck, getting to have Liam so obedient and good for him. Just for him.

 

Getting himself naked, takes a lot less time. With his t-shirt on the floor, in a heap with the rest of their clothes, he fits himself along Liam’s side. He can’t decide where to start, his hands moving up and down Liam’s body without a real aim, tracing the muscles of his stomach before moving up to flick Liam's nipples, twisting the raised nubs between his fingertips.

 

When Liam moans, body lifting of the bed as he tries to get more of the harsh feeling, Louis grins and does it again. Glancing down, he sees that Liam’s cock heavy on his stomach, precome drooling from the slit and wetting his skin.

 

Louis is pretty certain he could make Liam come like that, but he chooses to pull away anyway. He makes a promise to himself to try that another time, pick Liam apart with just his mouth and fingers, twisting and biting until Liam's nipples are all swollen and sore.

 

Moving around until he can spread Liam's legs, and take place between them, he pinches the inside of Liam's thigh. "You've been thinking about how good my cock always makes you feel?" He groans when Liam only nods and opens up wider, one hand taking hold of the backside of his thigh.

 

As he pushes two fingertips against Liam's hole, he doesn't expect them so slide in so easily, not even when they’re as wet as they are, sticky with lube. Liam’s rim already a bit pink and swollen around Louis' fingers and he’s so warm inside. Liam gasps, lolling his head back on the pillow, but Louis pauses and laughs. Almost forgetting what he’s about to say when Liam rocks down on his fingers, moaning loudly. _Almost_. “You’ve been naughty and fingered yourself open for me?”

 

Liam shudders, thighs trembling as he does his best to fuck himself on Louis stilled fingers. “Yeah,” he agrees, when Louis uses his free hand to pinch the skin high up on the inside of his thigh, just where Liam is the most sensitive. “In the airplane bathroom. Didn’t want to wait.”

 

Louis moans, thinking about Liam trying to be quiet – it’s not something he’s all that good at, not even after all the times they’ve gotten off together at the most inappropriate times – as he reaches back to push his fingers into himself. “And you _still_ didn’t come.”

 

“No,” Liam grins, one hand gripping the clean white hotel sheets hard. He looks so proud, and Louis feels likes he’s about to burst because of how much he loves his boy, eager to do whatever to please him.

 

Louis pulls out almost all the way, wedging another finger into Liam. It’s a bit of a tighter fit; Liam’s hole clenching around Louis’ fingers before he relaxes, his whole body going soft, almost melting into the bed . “You think I should fuck you, then?”

 

Liam swallows hard, opening his mouth to answer when Louis’ fingers rub against his prostate. Instead of words coming out – what surely would have been a _yes_ , Louis thinks – Liam moans and thrashes around on the bed.

 

“No?” Louis teases, making sure to hit that same spot as he slides his fingers in deep once more.

 

“You’re the _worst_ ,” Liam mumbles, but he sounds so fond that Louis almost hurts inside with the amount of feelings that rushes through him.

 

“No,” Louis decides, starting to pull his fingers out from Liam’s body. He’s got to hold Liam still with his other hand; he’s so keen, trying to move with Louis as he drags them out. “ _You_ are the worst.”

 

Liam grins as if Louis had told him he loved him. But in a way he did, for them it means the same thing, really.

 

Slicking his cock up with lube, he squeezes his eyes shut hard for a moment, willing his pulse to speed down. He knows Liam won’t last long, he’s so wet already and he’s breathing hard and fast, but Louis would love to last for more time than it takes for him getting his dick all the way inside of Liam.

 

Louis presses in closer to Liam, hefting Liam’s legs up over his elbows. Then he lets the slippery head of his cock push into Liam’s hole slightly, just teasing. “This is good, yeah?”

 

“You know it is,” Liam whines, hands grabbing at Louis’ hips as if he wants to bodily force Louis to fuck him.

 

Louis grins down at Liam, taking in his pink cheeks and his mouth swollen and pink. Folding Liam almost in half, he starts fucking into him again, for real this time.

 

“Oh fuck,” Liam mumbles, nails digging into Louis’ back hard as he slides in, not stopping until he’s fully sheathed in Liam.

 

He sets a hard, fast pace, making Liam whine high in the back of his throat. Only taking whatever Louis gives him, tight and hot around Louis as he fucks into him over and over. The two of them make the dirtiest noises together, Louis’ hips slapping against Liam’s arse and forcing the loveliest wet moans out of him.

 

“So pretty,” Louis murmurs, pushing himself up, so he’s not pressed flat against Liam’s upper body. He lets Liam’s legs drop back down on the bed, hands itching with need to touch Liam’s skin, just above where his cock lays hard on his stomach. “Always such a fucking good boy for me.”

 

Liam’s sweating, his skin almost feverish hot underneath Louis’ hands. He’s so pink all over, a flush spreading from his cheeks, down his chest and stomach. His cock is still leaking precome heavily, jerking between them whenever Louis’ cock hits that spot that always makes him groan the loudest.

 

Then Liam comes, mouth dropped open in a silent moan as his cock twitches wetly on his stomach. He comes for a long time, cock pulsing out wet, shiny beads all over his stomach and chest, fucked out of him by Louis.

 

Louis has never seen him come quite for so long, his stomach all shiny with it, but he’s never told Liam to hold off for such a long time before.

 

It’s almost enough to make Louis come, the feeling of Liam’s hole squeezing hard around him and also knowing what caused him to come so hard. Biting the inside of his cheek, he manages to fuck Liam until he’s dry, shivering hard every time Louis fucks into him.

 

As soon as he feels that tell-tale rush up his spine, something hot spreading low in his stomach, he pulls out. It only takes him a handful of rough pulls with his fist wrapped tight around his cock, and then he comes, making sure to spill all over the mess Liam already left of his skin.

 

“Fuck,” Louis groans, dropping back down on his shins. He takes a long, shuddering breath and pats Liam’s thigh. “That was ace, babe.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, sounding fucked-out and rough. A bit like he does when he’s had Louis’ cock in his mouth. “It was.”

 

“You should roll over,” Louis tells him, his cock making a vain attempt at chubbing up at the thought of the jewelry toy inside of Liam’s stretched out hole. “Let me get you ready.”

 

Liam’s clumsy as he rolls over to his stomach, giggling as his limbs won’t quite do what Liam wants. Then he splays his legs wider, tilting the slight swell of his arse up towards Louis.

 

Louis feels like he’s bit hit with a truck, which is a common feeling for him around Liam. Even long before they fucked the first time. Liam’s hole clenches visibly around nothing, and he makes a small pleading noise when Louis takes too long.

 

The plug is kind of cold as he finds it in the rumpled sheets, and Liam giggles as he traces it down his spine, stopping at the dip of his lower back. “It’s going to be so good, babe -” Louis stops talking as he rustles around for the lube he just dropped next to them on the bed before. “Just think about all those people watching you, when you have this lovely toy in your arse.”

 

Liam’s shifting around impatiently, resting on lower arms; he moves as if he doesn’t know if he wants to push his cock against the bed or up against Louis’ hand on his arse. When Louis lets the tip of the toy press into him, just a little bit, he makes a high noise and arches his back.

 

“ _All_ those people,” Liam teases, eyes fixated on where the toy is pulling at Liam’s rim, puffy and pink from Louis fucking him. “The things you let me do to you, babe.”

 

The toy pops in with a wet noise, going in easy because of how wet Liam is and how stretched open he is. Both of them moan as it settles inside Liam, the end of it sparkling pink between Liam’s buttocks.

 

It’s somehow even prettier than it was before, and Louis traces it with careful fingers. Feels how hot the skin around it is, and feels how Liam’s tensing and relaxing around it, testing the new feeling out. The toy is different from anything they’ve used before, harder and heavier, but Liam seems to find it just as good – maybe _better_ – because he sighs and smiles at Louis over his shoulder.

 

“Good?” Louis asks, spanking Liam’s arse lightly. Just to see it wiggle and tense.

 

Liam turns over to his side, moaning softly as the toy moves, making Louis want to reach out and touch him. “It’s so _good_ ," he says softly. "Thank you."

 

Louis lies down next to Liam on the bed, letting him curl up, so his head is resting on Louis' chest. He strokes his hand down Liam's back, pulling him even closer with a tight grip on one arsecheek. Liam's soft and warm against him and he makes the sweetest sound as Louis pushes the toy in a little bit. Louis has to stop himself from doing it once more, loving the sound more than anything.

 

Liam has to sleep, his eyelids fluttering shut even as he tries to hold them open. Though, so does Louis, since they're supposed be on stage in a few hours.

 

– – –

 

Liam's his usual giggly self on stage, killing those high notes and dancing his way through it. He keeps glancing over at Louis, and bumps into him as often as he can.

 

The way he moves, hips grinding down as he dances, makes Louis _want_. It always does, but now that he knows what it does to Liam, how good he must feel as the toy wiggles in him, makes it even better.

 

He's half-hard all the way through the show, and he thinks that Liam must be, too. Maybe more.

 

When Liam passes him once more, with a cheeky glint in his eyes as he leans in close, Louis gives his arse a quick slap. Liam comes to a sudden stop, and it looks like he forgets where he is for a short moment, his eyes turning unfocused and his body tight.

 

Luckily, Liam doesn’t have a solo until the next verse.

 

– – –

 

They managed to skip out on the after party, giving Harry and Niall a pretty lazy excuse. One that earned them a dirty smirk from Harry and a loud laugh from Niall.

 

Not that Louis can even remember what it was he said, now that he’s got Liam undressed again. Liam’s on his stomach on the bed, Louis’ hands pushing his arse open so he can see where the toy holds Liam open.

 

“Look at that,” Louis murmurs, bending down so he can bite a kiss on one of Liam’s buttocks. He licks over the pink mark, skin hot under his tongue. “So fucking pretty with it in you."

 

Liam moans as Louis trails his fingers where the plug pushes into Liam. Feels how tight and hot Liam is, his arse clenching with the small thrusts he makes, grinding his cock against the bed.

 

Louis would be happy to play with the toy for the rest of the night – pull away when Liam’s about to come and then do it all over. But Liam's waited a long time before today.

 

It seems like a good idea to give him whatever he chooses, even when Louis kind of just wants to absolutely ruin him.

 

"Just for being such a good boy, you can have anything." It's a lie, sort of. Louis would give Liam _anything_ at any time, no matter what he did.

 

Both he and Louis know that.

 

"Want to suck you," Liam chokes out as Louis twists the butt plug, causing Louis to squeeze his fist hard around the base of his cock.

 

Louis nods, fingers sliding over the toy once more. Then he lies down next to Liam, eyes not once leaving the plug deep in him. Just looking at it, makes Louis' cock throb. Glad he's lying down, not sure his legs would carry him, too wobbly and shaky, he pats the bed next to him.

 

" You should let me see," he tells Liam. "Really love it in you."

 

Liam squeezes his eyes shut as he gets of up on his hands and knees, and takes a couple of long, shallow breaths. Then he seems to have his body under control, and he shuffles around on the bed until his hot breath puffs out against Louis' cock. The pink end of the toy and Liam's hole, almost as pink, make it hard for Louis to think. It’s like he’s in some sort of daze.

 

Louis chokes out a moan as Liam licks a long stripe from the bottom up to the tip, those wonderful, pouty lips wrapping around the head. Liam’s so noisy every time he sucks Louis off, muffled groans that tell Louis just how much he loves to have a cock in his mouth. This time, it’s no different. Every time Liam goes down, he keeps pushing until Louis’ cock slips into his throat.

 

When Louis comes, Liam’s sucking softly on the head, his hand milking him though the aftershocks of his orgasm. Louis' hips twitch upwards, his legs trembling as he spills on Liam’s tongue, some of it dribbling down his chin as Liam fails to swallow it all.

 

Louis still feels like he’s made of noodles as Liam curls close to his side, Liam’s fat cock sliding against his hip as he rutts helplessly against him. Liam’s whine pulls him from the foggy haze in his head, and he wraps his hand around his dick.

 

Liam groans loudly as Louis turns more towards him, fitting his hand tighter around him. Every time he strokes up, twisting just below the head, Liam’s hips stutter forward. It doesn’t take long for Liam to come.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans out, glossy stripes sliding down Louis’ hand as he pulses one last time.

 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, that high feeling from the show – and from finally seeing Liam again – starting to bleed away from his body. He yawns, starting to grin when Liam does the same.

 

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, patting Louis’ cheek softly with a clumsy hand. When Louis takes his hand and links their finger together, he pushes forward and smacks a soft kiss on Louis’ lips. “Thank you.”

 

Louis laughs, pretty sure it’s him who should be thanking Liam. Even though it was him who bought Liam a gift. “Only the prettiest things are good enough for you.”

 

Liam giggles happily, yawning once more.

 

Liam just hums softly, as Louis takes the toy out of him. He's almost asleep already, and he'd probably not complain about sleeping with the thing in him. Still, Louis drags it out, slipping a finger inside Liam just to feel how velvety and blazing hot he is. Then he tip-toes out of the room to get a wet towel to clean Liam off with, cuddling down next to him in bed when he's done.

 

He's already thinking about what he should buy Liam the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/123222750719/hold-of-the-river-misslii-one-direction-band)   
> 


End file.
